


Taste

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Harry Potter Sins [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Death Threats, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threats of Violence, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Pansy Parkinson was absolutely sure nothing bad could happen to her while Hogwarts was being run by Headmaster Snape and Voldemort's followers.  She was wrong.





	Taste

Pansy was loving her seventh year at Hogwarts.  It was her year.  The year the mudbloods and halfbloods got the treatment they deserved with Headmaster Snape running things.  She was running things her own way as well.  When the Dark Lord got rid of Boy Wonder, the world would be rightfully theirs.

So, she felt free to shirk a few school rules here and there.  She wouldn’t be punished, surely.

But when she heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching her from behind, she had the intelligence to be wary.  But before she could react or turn to see who was there, large hands from a large body were shoving her into the stone wall.

“Ah!” she cried out as her face smushed against the cold stone.  “What are you doing?”

Her blood froze when she heard Fenrir Greyback’s monstrous deep voice coldly chuckle in her ear, “Little girls aren’t supposed to be wandering about alone at night.  Even nice little Pureblood ones.”

Pansy tried to struggle away from his grip.  “Let go of me, halfbreed!”

He growled into her neck, his sharp teeth pressing against her skin, threatening to bite.  She knew since he was human at the moment, his bite wouldn’t turn her.  But it sure would change her and mark her for the worse.  Her life would be ruined.  She froze.

He chuckled darkly, “That’s right, little girl.  Play nice.  Come with me.”

She didn’t have a choice.  Because somehow, he’d gotten his hands on rope or something and was already tying her hands behind her back before he grabbed her and started roughly leading her down the corridor.  Eventually, he found some small quarters with a cheap bed against the wall with not a lot of room around it.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” Pansy shrieked.

Greyback tossed her onto the bed and slammed the door.  Only a small light kept the room from plunging into complete darkness.  Pansy couldn’t quite turn around with her hands bounds and flopped on the bed before she felt Greyback yank her upright and reach under her Slytherin skirt to rip her panties from her arse.

“Ah, no!” she gasped.

“I taste your cunt, or I taste your blood,” he threatened, reaching a hand under her skirt to fondle her backside and pussy with his filthy hands.  “Either way – you’re my little bitch.”

Pansy sucked in a breath in fear when she felt something thick press against her backside, bobbing against her ass cheeks.  Tears were streaming down her face as she heard him hum to himself in satisfaction.  He bent her over the foot of the dingy bed.  He kicked at her knees until they rested on the edge of the mattress and pressed her face down.

“Look at you, girly,” he cooed mockingly.  “Learning your place.”

Before she could saw anything, he dipped his massive cock into her tiny pussy, giving no heed for her pain.  She let out a sharp cry, wailing into the sheet under her as his dick pierced her cunt.

He shuddered inside her, pumping his hips back and forth at a savage pace.  Her face bounced on the mattress as he forced her body down.  She could feel herself tearing inside, and her throat was already going hoarse with her screaming.  Something wet leaked out of her, around him, and down her thighs.  She knew it was blood, even if she wasn’t a virgin.

Greyback vulgarly sniffed the air.  “I love the scent of a bitch’s blood.”

Pansy whimpered noiselessly as his cock scraped against her dry walls, only now being lubricated by her blood.  The ridges rubbed indelicately against the inside of her quim as he yanked himself out of her and turned her over on her back.  She flinched as he leaned his head near her bloodied cunt and sniffed crudely.  She saw his horrific mouth spread into a grisly smile.  He licked his lips and then stuck his tongue out, cleaning away the blood – dry or wet – on the outside of her pussy.

Pansy squirmed under his touch, shivering when she felt his teeth graze her skin.  But she did her best not to anger him.  He had an infamous temper and savagely violent nature.  She knew he could easily decide to tear her throat out if she didn’t please him.

She yelped loudly when his hand suddenly smacked her abused pussy lips.  “AH!”

Greyback laughed maliciously, shoving her down the bed and then climbing on top of her.  She cried freely as he began to piston his large cock back into her.  She cringed when his clawed nails teased the collar of her school shirt.  Before she knew it, the air was filled with loud ripping sounds as he tore all the clothes on her body into shreds and discarded them.  Her whole body was bared to his dark eyes – modest breasts bouncing with his thrusting hips.

He ravaged her thoroughly.  The noises coming from him were only animal and she could feel her hips and thighs bruising from the force of his fucking.  Her head brutally smacked into the wall behind her and she briefly passed out.

When she came to, Greyback was grunting and panting, still forcing his cock into her cunt repeatedly with violence only a monster could use.  She had no more energy to fight him.  Or even move.

He rutted into her, not even looking at her face as he muttered almost to himself, “Ugh, ugh, fuck my knot into you, give you my pups, little girl.”

Pansy’s eyes widened, but her arms and legs couldn’t move.

Greyback pushed her legs higher, holding them up with his arms as he slammed into her with a roar.  Pansy moaned in pain when she felt his knot pumping into her.  It throbbed and swelled within her, pushing the veins of his cock flushed with her pussy wall.  She could almost see a slight budge in her stomach.  Greyback was buried in her to the hilt and stuck there by his knot.  It felt like a ball of molten lava, pulsing and moving within her.

She had no idea how long she laid there with his knot tying his cock into her pussy.  She nearly felt numb to the pain of being stretched and invaded.  Eventually, his knot lessened, and his hips started moving again.  Everything within him exploding as his knot made way for his cum, squirting inside her relentlessly.  It was nearly as hot as his knot had been, thick and fluid.  It flooded her cunt and womb and she could feel it overflowing and squirting back out around his cock and onto their thighs.

Greyback pumped his hips into her until he softened and slipped out of her.  He landed on his back beside her and half on top of her with a smelly sigh.  His clawed hand possessively trapped her to the bed by her stomach.  “Don’t move.  I’ll get you pupped before the year is out.  Or I’ll taste your flesh.”

He fell asleep not long after his threat.  And Pansy was too terrified to move.  No matter her fate, it was better than death, surely.


End file.
